


Routines

by Imaginarycupcakes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fucking, Lemon, PWP, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginarycupcakes/pseuds/Imaginarycupcakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick lemon. A disrupted shower and a very smug Slytherin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Routines

    There was a soothing sort of comfort in rituals, especially the dull repetitive ones. Hermione’s favorite was her morning routine. She didn’t have to be at work super early so she was able to take her time. Coffee, food, clothes, makeup. Everything had its right and proper place. Shower time was her absolute favorite and the one that she refused to alter.  
    .It was a Friday and slightly brisk outside. She treated herself to a cup of coffee and the Prophet before heading back into her bedroom. She quickly shed her fluffy, slightly ratty robe and shivered. Need a long shower, she mused. Delaying the inevitable freezing of one’s arse is a real reason to be late to work right?  
    .She darted under the hot spray, making all sorts of appreciative noises. For a long moment she stood there, letting her hair get soaked by the stream of water. Wet it hit to her natural waist and she was proud of how it had gotten less frizzy over time. She was so wrapped up in her bathing that she didn’t hear the distinctive pop noise in her bedroom.  
    .She was then disoriented when there was an object blocking the path of the spray. A pale, defined chest, flat dusky male nipples. A frown tugged at her lips as she stared up into the smirking face of her lover.  
    “I have places to be,” she said, primly. “Do be ever so kind as allow me to finish.” She pushed at his chest but he refused to budge.  
    “Oh yes, research for some very important people and for very important causes I’m sure. I wouldn’t know, since you refuse to discuss them.” She tried to stop her lips from twitching. Malfoy was so fucking cute when irritated.  
    “Because I’m not at liberty, as you very well know. Its highly—”  
    “Confidential, yes,” he sighed, adding drama to his words. She couldn’t help it. She dropped her head to his pectoral, snickering and shaking her head. He then shifted them so she was underneath the spray again. He squirted some shampoo into his hand and proceeded to lather her hair, taking his time massaging her scalp. She let out a soft moan, relaxing into his touch. At times they bickered and he tended to be tight-lipped about emotions, but he made sure that she was taken care of. She knew she was not the easiest of people in the first place, so she couldn’t really complain. His next words took her from slightly drowsy contentment to alertness and arousal.  
    “You owe me a forfeit.” His voice seemed darker, huskier. It was a knicker-dropper to be sure and he knew what it did to her. Before she could respond, he ordered a curt “rinse.” She ducked her head back under the spray, the warmth of the water tepid compared to how her skin felt. She could feel his hard cock prodding her stomach and she shivered.  
    “For what?” She asked, a bit breathless and hoping he didn’t notice. But of course he did. His eyes narrowed in satisfaction and he pressed his face into the curve of her neck, nibbling until her knees softened.   
    “For teasing me in my dreams last night. You, crawling towards me on the bed, tits swaying so prettily. Your lips puffy from sucking my cock, your moan of dissapointment when I ordered you to stop. I fucked you but right in this dream. Everywhere, for hours. I bent that curvy little body in every which way and fucked the sass right out of you.” Her breathing got harder and harder, especially when his hands remained right above the curve of her arse. She pressed her thighs together but he held her still, not nearly finished.  
    “You came again, and again, and again… greedy little cum slut that you are, you pulled me with you more than a few times. But I was still hard for you. And when I woke up this morning, my prick was aching, full of seed because fucking cock tease that you are, you hadn’t actually made me cum. And so, you owe me a few dozen of your orgasms and a few of my own.” His fingers started to trace lazy circles up and down her spine and it wasn’t nearly enough. She was getting slightly lightheaded, unaware that he’d slowly shifted her so her back was to the tile. His lips traced up her neck to her mouth, hovering.  
    “That…that wasn’t actually me…” She tried but he shushed her by biting her lower lip and sucking away the sting.  
    “It looked like you. Tasted like you. I smelled the sticky sweet of your pretty little cunt, felt you grip me tight. Close enough to count.” He paused, laving her lower lip. “You might want to call out sick today. I have a feeling you are going to run terribly late this morning…” With that, he dropped to his knees.   
    “Oh bloody…Draco, please!” He was a genius with his mouth, confident and sure in his touch. Her fingers ran through his damp, pale locks and clutched him right where she needed him. He sucked and flicked and then he slid two clever fingers deep into her pussy. The hard, driving rhythm ramped her up…up… A wail escaped her when he pulled back, despite her frantic tugging at his hair. She glanced down and saw him, pale eyes glittering, his mouth wet and red.  
    “Not yet. We haven’t even begun.” And with that promise he lowered his head again, sucking her clit directly into his mouth. She cried out, her hips rocking in time. Somehow, sometime her leg had been thrown over his shoulder and he had greater access.  
    Three times. Three times he brought her to the edge, writhing and sweating. The water had started to cool but with a quick reach to his wand outside the shower, it became perfect temperature again. Talented fuck that he was, he hadn’t paused in his movements. The mumbled incantation against her clit made her laugh and whimper at the same time. He drew his head back and she was disoriented as he stood to his full height, pressing his cock into her soft stomach. His fingers tangled in her wet hair and he yanked her head back, licking his way into her mouth.  
    His kiss was suggestive, following the slick motions of sex. His tongue dipped in and out of her mouth, leisurely, and he ignored every attempt of hers to quicken his pace. The only relief he offered was his thigh pressed between hers. She took the opportunity to rock her hips back and forth, rotating to get the perfect friction on her clit. Almost…. “No!” She gasped, breaking the kiss when he removed his leg. His knowing chuckle grated.  
    “Horny little bit aren’t you? Now you’re getting the picture.” He grasped her hips and lifted, pressing her fully against the wall so she was pinned by his weight. The head of his prick prodded, parting her soaking folds. She tried to move but had no leverage. Thankfully, he seemed ready to give her what she wanted so desperately. He lowered his mouth to hers again, swallowing her scream as he thrust balls deep.   
    “Fuck…fuck Draco…yes fuck my needy cunt, please please… I need your cock deep in me, all the time… Please please…” The heated, needy babble flowed from her lips unstemmed. And she didn’t want to, considering how with every filthy nasty thing she said he reciprocated in kind, fucking her harder, faster. He pinched her nipples just right, finding the sweet spot on her neck that made her legs spasm on either side of his hips. Pinned against the wall like this, aching…  
    “Be a good girl…and come all over my prick,” he growled, with impeccable timing. The release was supernova level and she shuddered, grinding herself against him again and again. It was ongoing, especially when he stiffened, cursing as he came deep inside her.  
    The water sprayed between them, sliding down and mixing with their sweat. Mione closed her eyes, mouth dry from panting.   
    Her lips twitched up and she murmured, “I propose conditioner, then round two, then a quick owl to my office.”  
    “I like the way you think,” he said, every inch the smug Slytherin.


End file.
